Rolling Love
by ALWAYS-B-HAPPY
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after her mother won't take care of her anymore. How will the students react to a paralyzed new girl? What about the Cullens? ALL HUMAN.M4Safe. REWRITTEN AS: MEALS ON WHEELS.
1. Chapter 1

Bella moves to Forks after her mother won't take care of her anymore. How will the students react to a paralyzed new girl? What about the Cullens? ALL HUMAN E/B; J/A; C/Es; Em/R

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**BPOV**

Ten years ago my parents got divorced. My dad stayed in Forks, Washington while I was forced to leave my friends, my home, and everything I knew and move with my mom to Phoenix, Arizona.

A year after the divorce Renee, my mom, decided she wanted to get back with my dad. I was glad my parents were getting back together; I knew Charlie, my dad, still loved Renee. But when he asked her to sign a pre-nump she decided that the love was gone.

Apparently a distant uncle had passed away and left Charlie everything, including a large Victorian house, numerous cars, and billions of dollars.

When I left Forks I was able to walk now that I'm returning I am forever in a chair, a wheel chair.

Now I'm moving back with my dad to Forks Washington. My dad had moved since I left from our small two bedroom house to the large Victorian mansion.

Thankfully all the doors and windows could be controlled by remote; there was an elevator that went to all four floors of the house.

The first few weeks I stayed inside, getting used to everything around me. I loved the rain that fell almost every day and knew that I would have to order special tires for my wheelchair because of it and the snow.

On Wednesday I would be going to school, no longer home schooling myself since I was now used to the wheel chair.

**EPOV**

The school was buzzing with the news of a new student. Everyone was wondering when she would arrive. The newest info said that she would arrive during fourth period on Wednesday.

**Wednesday:**

During my fourth period Spanish class there was a knock on the door.

"Edward can you open the door?" Mrs. Denali said, since I was the closest to the door.

I got up to open the door wondering who wouldn't open an unlocked door. I opened it and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

**BPOV**

I knew things were going to be hard and I would have to withstand a lot of starring but I wanted to bet back to school. I was so excited, I wanted to see my friends from before I left, I just hoped they would accept me.

When Charlie and I got to the high school everyone was in class, we headed to the office.

"Hello, how may I help you today Charlie," the receptionist asked.

"Hey Mrs. Cope, Isabella is starting school today and I just wanted to make sure she got here ok."

"That's wonderful, I'll get you guys her schedule." Ms. Cope said giving me a warm smile.

She came back a minute later, "Your Spanish class is just down the hall and to your left. Also here is a map of the school just in case you can't find one of your classes."

"Thank you" I said as Charlie held the door open for me.

"Have a good day sweetheart. I'll be here to pick you up at three o'clock sharp." He said as he kissed my forehead and left.

I went over to the class room where my fourth period class would be. To my luck the door was closed so I had to knock. I waited a minute before a guy with beautiful green eyes opened the door; he was about six feet tall and looked surprised to see me.

"Is this Spanish 4 Culture and Literature?" I asked as I saw him looking at me from head to toe.

"Yeah," he said stepping aside to let me in but still holding the door open.

"Thank you," I said as I rolled my wheel chair into the room.

Everyone was staring at me, but I held my head high and went to the front of the class to where the teacher was. I handed her my slip and she signed it.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Carmen Denali. Everyone calls me Mrs. D." she said as she handed my slip.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. D." I said politely

"You can sit in the back; I already had a desk taken away and replace with a small table." She continued.

"Thanks," I said as I wheeled back to the back of the room, and settled myself at the small table and she continued her class.

The end of the period bell rang, and as I was putting my things away the guy who had opened the door came over to me along with another girl, who was tall and slender.

"Hey, I'm Edward" he said.

"I'm Rosalie," the girl added.

"Edward as in Edward Cullen, and Rosalie as in Rose Hale?" I asked surprised and exited.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Rose asked a little confused.

"It's me, Bella," I responded, "Bella Swan,"

Rose's eyes grew wide, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" Edward was just staring at me, as Rose continued, "Will you sit with us? The others will be so glad to see you again,"

"Sure," I said glad to see my old friends.

"Cool, let's go," Rosalie said.

I followed them out the door as Edward held it open for me,

"Would you like me to push you instead?" he asked shyly.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm used to it." I said as I gave him a nice smile.

I rolled my wheel chair next to them and as we got to the cafeteria I took a deep breath and followed Rosalie in while Edward again held the door.

Everyone stopped talking; they all turned to look at me as I wheel my chair to the food line, got an apple some water and paid for my food. I put my apple and water in my lap and wheeled myself behind Rosalie. We went over to a table with three other people already sitting there. I put my chair at the end of the table and Edward and Rosalie sat next to me.

Until then nobody in the cafeteria had made a sound.

"You must remember Edward's cousin Emmett, my twin brother Jasper, and Edward's twin sister Alice," Rose said. I remembered how Emmett's parents died in a car accident right after he had been born; the Cullens had taken him in, even though they had new born twins on their hands.

They all looked at her like if she was crazy but I just giggled as I used they're old nick names, "How could I forget my brother bear, the jazz-mister, and the pixie?"

Recognition flashed in their eyes, "BELLA BEAR!" Emmett exclaimed as he got up and gave me a huge hug.

"Hey Bell-mister" Jasper chuckled.

"I'm so not the pixie anymore" Alice said as we all laughed, considering the fact that she was barely four foot six.

"It's so good to see all of you again, but dang, the last ten years have really changed us all!" I exclaimed as Emmett finally let me go, "Charlie is going to be ecstatic,"

"You call your dad by his first name?" Alice asked.

I giggled, "Yeah, but not to his face,"

They all laughed and we ate our lunch I saw Edward eyeing me oddly but let it go.

"What classes do you have?" Jasper asked

I told them my schedule.

"First period English…"

"Really? Jazz and I have English first to," Alice squealed.

"Cool," I said before continuing, "then I have Gym second period,"

"Sweet, we all have second period gym to," Emmett put in.

"Third I have AP Biology," I went on

"Me to" Edward smiled.

"Then I guess you guys know I have fourth period Spanish with Rose and Eddie. Fifth period I have stupid trig,"

They all laughed at my mortified expression, "Don't worry, Alice Edward and I have Trig fifth period too," Jasper said

'Don't call me Eddie," Edward groaned as we all laughed at him and I continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Nice," I said happily.

"So what do you have sixth period," Alice asked.

"Oh… I um.. have advanced music class," I said as I ducked my head.

"Really?" Edward asked sounding amazed, "I do too,"

"For reals, Eddie?" I asked a little shocked myself.

He chuckled, "Come on, be merciful, and yeah I'm serious" he smiled a wonderful crooked smile at me. Back in the day, he always hated it when people called him Eddie, but for some reason I could always get away with it.

The bell rang and we all went off to class.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I said bye to Rose and Emmett as we headed to Trigonometry. The only empty seat was in the back, but thankfully, it was next to Alice.

The bell rang and as I wheeled out of the class room a guy came over to talk to me. "Hey you must be the new student, Isabella right?"

"Bella," I responded automatically.

"Well Bella I'm Mike, and I was wondering if I could um…_wheel _you to your next class." He said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I can take myself anywhere without help." I said annoyed at his phrasing.

"Are you sure?" he asked taking a step closer to me.

"I think she said she was fine, Newton." Edward said from behind me.

* * *

Okay so this is another new story, also if you wish for me to continue it let me know. I hope you all check out my other two stories that I'm working on, **Street Racing** and **Cats love Bats.**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

Hey everyone, this is the second chapter of this story. I hope to get some more feedback I promise to make long chapters and please give it a chance.

Also check out** Unwritten and Cats love Bats.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never Let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

The bell rang and as I wheeled out of the class room a guy came over to talk to me. "Hey you must be the new student, Isabella right?"

"Bella," I responded automatically.

"Well Bella I'm Mike, and I was wondering if I could um…_wheel _you to your next class." He said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I can take myself anywhere without help." I said annoyed at his phrasing.

"Are you sure?" he asked taking a step closer to me.

"I think she said she was fine, Newton." Edward said from behind me.

**Chapter 2:**

**BPOV**

"Stay the fuck out'a this Cullen," Mike snapped back.

"Make me Newton," Edward said stepping in between Mike and me.

Crap. "Edward," I said reaching for his hand, "Come on lets go, we don't want to be late." He let me pull him back and then walked next to me while we walked to music class.

Edward was about to open the door, but I stopped him, "Thank you for your help back there,"

"Bella, if he ever bothers you again, please promise to let me know," Edward said moving his hand under my chin, making my head move up to look at him.

I nodded my head. He smiled at me and opened the door.

I rolled into the class room and Edward walked with me to the teacher's desk.

"Hey Mr. Denali," Edward said, "This is Bella Swan, she is a new student." I wonder if he is somehow related to Mrs. D.

"Well hello there, I'm Mr. Eleazar Denali," Mr. Denali said.

"Hello," I responded shyly.

"What instrument do you play?" Mr. Denali continued

"Well I play the guitar, the piano, the drums, the violin, the flute, the bongos and I can sing to," I said looking down when Mr. Denali and Edward's eyes began to bug out.

"Wow!" Edward said quietly.

I smiled shyly.

"Well how about you use the piano for today," Mr. Denali said.

"Sure," I said rolling over to the piano. Edward followed me and moved the piano bench so I could put my chair right in front of the piano. "Thank you Edward," I said smiling as he set the piano bench to the right of the piano.

"You're welcome Isabella," Edward said as he took a small black book from his backpack and began to writ in it.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I let it out I began to play letting my hurt and pain show in my music. I let all out the frustration I felt. The rejection of my mother and her betrayal. The hurt from falling time and time again from the wheel chair, and the pain from making myself stronger. I put it all into the music. I put in all of my fears and insecurities. I felt tears seep out from my eyes but continued to play. As the final bell rang I played my final note and took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

Everyone was staring at me, Mr. Deanali's eyes were wider than before. I looked at Edward with panicked eyes. He caught the hint and pushed me towards the door. As he opened it I rolled myself out.

"That was amazing Isabella," he said as we walked towards the gate.

"Thanks Eddie," I replied as I blushed a deep red.

"Is your dad picking you up or do you need a ride?" He asked hope in his voice.

"Charlie is picking me up," I said as I watched his face fall slightly, weird.

"Good to know he's taking care of you," he said bringing a smile to his face.

"Yeah, it feels nice." I said in almost a whisper.

We reached the gate and sure enough there was Charlie right next to the gate, already getting out of the car to open my door.

"Good bye Eddie," I said as we went through the gate.

"Good bye Isabella," he said as I stopped next to the cruiser.

My dad's head snapped over to look at Edward as he walked over to his car.

I lifted myself from my wheelchair and into the cruiser.

My dad put my chair into the back, but never took his eyes away from Edward.

"So who was that?" Charlie asked as he dove towards home.

"That was Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen's twin brother." I responded.

"Oh, okay. Did you see anyone else?" he asked

"Yeah, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale,"

"They are all good kids, never had trouble with any of them. Their parents still ask about you every now and again."

We arrived home.

**Thursday:**

I arrived at school with time to spare. I was at closing my locker when Mike Newton came around the corner.

"Hey Bella, so you wana find a place a little more private?" he asked putting his hands on either side of me.

"Umm.." I was trying to get away from him but he wouldn't let me reach the wheels.

"NEWTON!" I heard from the other end of the hall.

Mike stood up, turned and moved out of my line of sight.

Edward flanked by Emmett, and Jasper, followed by Alice and Rose were coming over to where we were. The guys looked furious.

"What the hell Cullen" Mike yelled.

"Get the fuck away from Bella," Edward yelled stepping right up to Mike's face.

Alice and Rose came to stand beside me and put their hands on my shoulders.

Mike looked from Edward to Jasper to Emmett, huffed and walked away.

Edward walked up to me and knelt down. "Are you okay Isabella?" he asked taking my hands in his.

"Yeah thank you so much." I said pulling him into a hug.

"Anything for Belly-bear" Emmett said putting an arm around Rose's waist.

"Hell yeah, whatever it takes to take care of the Bell-myster." Jasper added taking Alice's hand.

I giggled lightly. "Thanks you guys." I said as the first bell rang.

I rolled next to Jasper and Alice over to first period English.

After class we meet up with Rose, Emmett, and Edward. The guys went over to the boy's locker room.

As Alice Rose and I were walking out of the girl's locker room I saw the guys head off in another direction. "Where are they going," I asked.

"They have weight training," Rose responded.

"Oh" I said as I went to follow them.

Rose and Alice just looked at me, while I giggled.

I went into the weight room and immediately all eyes were on me.

"Bella, this is weight training, would you like me to show you to the gym?" Edward asked.

I giggled and went up to the teacher. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new to the class"

"Well hello, the Chief told me about you. I'm Mr. Billy Black," Mr. Black responded.

I laughed, "Warned you huh?"

"Yeah, good thing to," he said laughing and shaking his head.

I went over to the guys who were just staring at me, "What a girl can't be in weight training?"

"No, it's just that… it …umm," Emmett muttered

"Surprising," Jasper put in, while Edward just looked at me with admiration.

"And why is it so surprising?" I asked sweetly.

"You could get hurt," Emmett huffed

"One of the weights could crush you," Jasper said eyes wide.

I giggled, "Come on guys, you don't have to worry about me getting hurt, I can take care of myself,"

"But..." Emmett began

"Do you guys forget we are in this class too? We can protect her if we need to, even though I don't think Isabella will need it," Edward put in.

I giggled, "Thank you Eddie!"

"All right class lets get to work!" Mr. Black called.

"Hey can you, get me a few 25 pound weights?" I asked Edward as he got up to get his own weights.

"Don't you want to warm up first?" he said.

I giggled, "I am." He chuckled and went to get the weights as Emmett and Jasper just stared at me.

"Thank you," I said as he gave me two twenty five pound weights.

I began warming up, as Emmett and Jasper finally came out of there daze and went to get their own weights.

After ten minutes Edward went to change our weights to those of thirty five pounds.

After another twenty minutes the Mr. Black called everyone to attention, "Alright how about we see how much you ladies can lift, no offence Bella." I giggled as her continued, "Go ahead and lineup, three at a time will go, the next three will spot."

We went to get in line and were the last ones. Emmett and Edward spotted for the three people in front of us as Jasper took his turn. When they were done Edward moved to the bench on the right and Emmett to the one on the right. I rolled myself to the one in the center and moved myself onto it.

"How much does everyone want to start with?" Mr. Black asked with a smile on his face.

"50" Emmett and Edward said at the same time.

"Sure" I added after them, and everyone just looked at me.

"Bella, that's 50 pounds per side, that's 100 pounds," Jasper said eyes wide.

"I know, it seems like little weight but whatever floats their boat," I said with an innocent smile on my face.

Mr. Black chuckled, "Alright lets load them up," he said standing behind my head to be my spotter. "Jasper and Tyler be the other two spotters,"

We began lifting the bars, and after 45 they added another ten pounds on each side. Another 45 and Edward was out, they added another ten pounds on each side to mine and Emmett's bars and we continued. We now had 140 pounds each and at another 30 Emmett was done. I went on for another 5 not wanting to make them look to bad and then stopped. I lifted myself into my chair, and smiled as the changing bell rang. Mr. Black was laughing at all the guys who had their mouths hanging open. Edward, Emmett and Jasper followed me out of the room.

"How the hell are you so strong? You're so… um… small" Emmett said as we met up with Rose and Alice.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rose said,

"Weight training," I said as I began rolling to the girl's locker room, "Come on I'll tell you while we change," The girls followed me as Emmett, Japer, and Edward just looked at us leave.

**- - - - - - Time Skip - - - - - -**

**EPOV**

The girls came out of the locker room crying from laughter. The others headed off to their classes as I realized Bella was going slower than usual.

"Would you allow me to push you to biology?" I asked hoping she would let me help her.

**BPOV**

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Eddie." I responded when Edward asked to push me. Usually I would have said know but my muscles were screaming bloody murder.

**EPOV**

When she told me I could push her I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face. I pushed her over to our class, and held the door open when we arrived so she could enter on her own.

We were supposed to be finishing yesterday's assignment, but Bella and I had finished yesterday. We had been talking about nothing when I felt the need to make my feelings know.

"Isabella?"I said though it sounded like a question.

She smiled as she looked over at me and said, "Yes, Eddie,"

"Ummm… I k…I" I took a deep breath, "I know that you've only been back a couple of days, but we knew each other before and, well… um… when you left I felt like you took a part of me with you. Um… I guess you can say that I want to go out with you." I finished in a hurry.

* * *

Okay here is the second chapter. Please leave me a few reviews. Thank you!

Go on my profile and vote for the story you want me to update first!

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS Never let life hold you down be happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

****

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long but here is Chapter 3

Also check out** Unwritten and Cats love Bats and Street Racing**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never Let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

****

**Last time: **

"Isabella?"I said though it sounded like a question.

She smiled as she looked over at me and said, "Yes, Eddie,"

"Ummm… I k…I" I took a deep breath, "I know that you've only been back a couple of days, but we knew each other before and, well… um… when you left I felt like you took a part of me with you. Um… I guess you can say that I want to go out with you." I finished in a hurry.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Edward POV

She was looking at me like if I were crazy, the bell rang to go to the next class.

"What?" Bella responded finally.

I looked down "If you don't want to, it's okay…"

"Edward, why would you want to go out with me? I'm in a wheel chair Edward, I have accepted it but why would you…you could have anyone yet…"

I was tired of her rambling; she was worth so much more than any other girl, so I kissed her. I lifted her from her chair and pressed her against me. I slipped my tongue into her mouth as she licked my bottom lip.

When neither of us could breathe I pulled back and lowered her back into her chair, kneeling in front of her and pressing my forehead to hers.

I opened my eyes and she looked so happy I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face.

The second bell rang, signaling that we had two minutes to get to the next class.

I stood and began pushing Bella to Spanish.

Rose stared as we came into the room right before the late bell, but kept quite.

I was in my own world during the entire class.

When the bell rang to go to lunch I immediately began pushing Isabella. Rose looked at us and lifted a perfect eyebrow but still kept quiet.

I got a tray and set it on Isabella's lap as I filled it with food for us both. She smiled up at me and shook her head in resignation. I paid for our food then rolled her over to our table where the others were waiting for us.

"So you two wana tell us what is goin on?" Alice said with a knowing smile.

Emmett and Jasper seemed kind of pissed of…oh crap I had asked out the Chief's daughter who had three very protective friends who could beat the carp out of most people in Forks. I was one and the other two were Em and Jaz I was suddenly very nervous.

Isabella squeezed my hand and with one look all the nerves were gone.

"I asked Isabella out," I said calmly as I placed our tray in front of us and Isabella set the brakes on her chair.

"And I agreed," Isabella added.

Rose and Alice squealed which was to be expected but Em and Jaz looked from me to her a couple times before looking at each other.

"If he doesn't treat you right you let us know Bell-myster" Jaz said looking at me.

"We'll take care of him for you, Bella-bear" Emmett added in the same gruff tone.

Bella huffed, "Brother Bear, Jazz-myster…do you love me?" she sounded so sad I put my arm around her in an attempt to soothe her.

Both Emmett and Jasper nodded vigorously, as she continued no linger sad but angry, "Then you will not hurt Eddie, because if you hurt him you will hurt me. Understood?"

"Yeah, we just want you to be happy" Jasper replied quickly.

"If Eddie here makes you happy then we are fine with it." Emmett added.

Big mistake I thought as I saw Isabella's nostrils flare, "His name is EDWARD."

Emmett just chuckled and returned to his food.

**- - - - - - Time Skip - - - - - -**

**BPOV**

We walked into Mr. Denali's room and went straight to the piano again. Edward pulled the piano bench over so that my chair could be centered in front of the piano but also so that he could be next to me.

Like yesterday I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I let it out I began to play letting my hurt and pain show in my music. I let all out the frustration I felt. The rejection of my mother and her betrayal. The hurt from falling time and time again from the wheel chair, and the pain from making myself stronger. The fear of confrontations. The fear of falling and literally not being able to get up. I put it all into the music. I put in all of my fears and insecurities. I felt tears seep out from my eyes once more but continued to play. As the final bell rang I played my final note and took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

Everyone was looking at me again, but this time Edward was ready, he pushed me out of the room quickly.

As he walked over to my side letting me roll myself I noticed that the cruiser was not waiting for me. At the same moment my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Bells, look I am really sorry but something came up at work and I won't be able to get you for about an hour or so." My dad answered.

"That's okay Daddy," I answered knowing he loved the term of endearment.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea dad, I'll be here." I said before we said our goodbyes.

**EPOV**

I was walking beside Bella when I saw her face fall slightly, I wondered why as she answered her phone,

"Hello…that's okay Daddy,…Yea dad, I'll be here….see you then, bye." Bella said as her face fell even more.

"What's wrong Isabella?" I asked stopping to look at her.

"Huh..oh my Dad can't pick me up for an hour so I have to wait here." She responded sadly in a low voice.

"Then I either wait with you or take you home myself." I said as I pushed her over to my car.

"What Edward I can't ask you to do that," she began as we neared the others.

"You're not asking I'm offering. So either call your dad and tell him you got a ride or I'm waiting with you until he can come and get you. I will not leave you here alone." I replied.

She huffed as the others looked amused.

"Edward has a point Bella," Rose said as she gave her a hug before getting into Emmett's Jeep.

Jasper chuckled as he kissed Bella's forehead and got into the back of said jeep, followed by my sister who told Bella to just let me take her home and gave her a goodbye hug.

We watched the Jeep pull out and leave the parking lot.

"Hello…no I'm fine. Actually a friend said they could give me a ride home…yeah…thanks daddy...Love you too." Bella said as she looked over at me.

"Fine, but my dad wants to know if you can stick around so that he can thank you." She said looking at me through her eyelashes.

"Hood I can ask him about our date on Saturday." I said as I put her bag in the back seat.

I saw her hesitate, "Saturday?"

"Yeah is that okay…I mean if you don't want to…." Crap crap crap I had just assumed, I never asked…

"No it's not that I don't want to it's just that my Dad asked for all his Saturdays off so he could be with me…" Isabella said half hysterical

"Isabella, I would never ask you to ditch your father for me. Do you have anything planned for Sunday?" I asked putting y hand on her cheek. She shook her head. "It's steeled I can ask your dad permission to take you out Sunday."

She smiled at me as she leaned into my hand. I smiled as I opened the passenger door, "Do you need help getting in?"

She looked at the car, "No but I may need help getting out,"

"No problem." I said as I watched her maneuver out of her chair and into my car. I put her chair in the trunk before going around to the driver's side. "Where to?" I asked realizing I didn't know where she lived anymore.

"You remember the Victorian Mansion we always joked about?" She asked I nodded a little confused, "Well turns out my dad kind of… bought it and had it remodeled especially for…my needs." She blushed a beautiful red.

I smiled, "I'm glad that he is so considerate of you, I know it has been a while since you two lived together."

"Actually we've been living together for about four months now." Isabella replied but I heard a little sadness in her voice. I wonder if it has to do with all the emotion that she pours into her playing….

* * *

Please Review and check out the poll on my profile.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS Never let life hold you down be happy. **


	4. Chapter 4

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long my flash drive erased all my chaps for this story so now i'm rewriting them.

Also check out** Unwritten, and Cats love Bats, and Street Racing, and Doctors Psycologist. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never Let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

**Last time: **

"Isabella, I would never ask you to ditch your father for me. Do you have anything planned for Sunday?" I asked putting y hand on her cheek. She shook her head. "It's steeled I can ask your dad permission to take you out Sunday."

She smiled at me as she leaned into my hand. I smiled as I opened the passenger door, "Do you need help getting in?"

She looked at the car, "No but I may need help getting out,"

"No problem." I said as I watched her maneuver out of her chair and into my car. I put her chair in the trunk before going around to the driver's side. "Where to?" I asked realizing I didn't know where she lived anymore.

"You remember the Victorian Mansion we always joked about?" She asked I nodded a little confused, "Well turns out my dad kind of… bought it and had it remodeled especially for…my needs." She blushed a beautiful red.

I smiled, "I'm glad that he is so considerate of you, I know it has been a while since you two lived together."

"Actually we've been living together for about four months now." Isabella replied but I heard a little sadness in her voice. I wonder if it has to do with all the emotion that she pours into her playing….

.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Edward POV

I drove her home keeping my questions to myself.

I was driving like I always do, fast. when I felt Bella's hand on my knee.

"Sl..slow down," she had tears in her eyes, but I immediately complied.

"Isabella, is everything all right?" I was worried.

"I…" she was hyperventilating,

I pulled over and ran over to her side. I opened the door and took her hands in mine,

"Bella, look at me, just at me," her eyes locked with mine, they were full of fear, "breath with me, in…out…in…out" I continued until our breathing matched. "Now do you want to tell me what happened?"

She closed her eyes as she continued to breathe, she opened them and again locked them with mine, "I don't like going fast,"

"Okay. How about I drive slower just for you?" I said as I rubbed her hands together.

"Thank you," she said in a whisper. I brought her hands up to my lips and kissed them. I would ask her the reason why later.

When I got to her house I got her chair out of the back, and then opened her door.

"May I pick you up Isabella?" I asked not wanting to be forward, though I really wanted to hold her.

"Yes you may Eddie, thank you." She said blushing as I put one arm under her legs and one around her back and she put her arms around my neck.

I set her down into her chair and then got her bag from the back seat. I locked the car and followed her up the walkway. She got a remote out of her bag and pressed a code in.

The front door opened and half the lights turned on.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed.

She giggled, "I told you my dad had this place remodeled to fit my needs.

She set her bag down next to a set of doors before heading to the kitchen.

She pressed another code and all the floors in the kitchen rose so she could reach the counter tops.

"This is awesome!" I said as I followed her.

"Take a seat," she said as she began making something.

"What are you making?" I asked curious, as I sat .

"Spaghetti, is that okay?" she said furrowing her eyebrows; I nodded "think you can stay and eat?"

"Sure Bella!" I exclaimed happily.

Bella prepared the spaghetti flawlessly.

I starred at her, she moved with such grace. Even thought the chair impaired the facility of her movements, she was still able to do everything.

Suddenly she moved herself from the chair to the counter top in front of me.

"Think you can move that pot for me," she asked politely,

I nodded but then realized that the floor was still raised. Then Bella pushed some buttons and it was lowered along with her chair.

Now that explains why she was on top of the counter.

I moved the pot for her so she could but the spaghetti in a serving platter.

I moved to get some plates and as I turned and set them down on the counter I realized I was right in front of Bella.

I moved to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She closed the distance as she leaned in and we kissed.

It was not like our first kiss. This one was sweet, gentle. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her closer and moved to stand in between her legs.

We pulled apart but stayed where we were. She was pressed against me and I couldn't have been happier.

I knew that if I would be able to get her to talk to me it would be right now.

"Isabella?" I began opening my eyes only to have them lock with hers.

She sighed, "You want to know why I don't like driving fast," it was a statement not a question.

I nodded as I answered, "Yes but only if you are willing to tell me, if not I'm okay with that."

She looked at me for a minute, "Okay. As you can see I am now unable to use my legs." I nodded, "It happened six months and two weeks ago. My mom and I were on our way home when a car slammed into the passenger's side. I was trapped for four hours before they could get me out." She was crying, I pulled her closer. "The car that slammed into us had been going too fast to stop at the red light. If my mom had been driving at the speed limit and not five miles per hour over, we would not have been in the intersection."

I held her to me, "I promise to never drive over the speed limit." She hugged me back as we heard a car pull up.

I lifted her of the counter and set her down in her chair. I kissed away her last few tears and moved us over to the living room.

Her father walked in a few moments later.

"Edward Cullen! Long time no see son," he shook my hand enthusiastically.

"Hello sir," I responded politely.

"Sir? You know you can call me Charlie," he responded as he hung up his belt. After he had done that he bent down and kissed Bell's forehead then moved so she could kiss his cheek. It was a very odd to see the Chief of Police be so loving.

"Hi Daddy," Bella said as he pushed her toward the kitchen and he motioned for me to follow.

"Hi Baby, how was school?" he asked as he began pulling out plates and cutlery.

Bella paused as she looked towards me "School was fine dad."

I knew immediately that the look she gave me meant…keep your mouth shut about Newton. I rolled my eyes at her but nodded.

I left after eating with them but I was happy to be there.

**Friday…**

I went to pick Bella up an hour and a half before school.

Charlie looked at me when I pulled in.

"She told you how it happened huh," I nodded, "Alright just take care of her."

I nodded again, "Charlie I was hoping that I could take Bella out on Sunday."

"You want to take my baby girl out, like on a date?"

"Yes sir,"

"Alright just have her home by ten, and its Charlie," then he left.

I shook my head as I heard Bella come out of the house.

"Where did my dad go?" she asked confused.

"He left. I asked if I could take you to school. Is that okay with you?" I was suddenly nervous.

She smiled, "I'd love it thanks."

When we were both in the car I pulled out onto the street. I refused to go over five miles per hour under the speed limit.

Bella smiled at as she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

When we arrived at school we were only ten minutes early.

Emmett, Rose, Jas and Alice were already there.

"What took so long?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah since when do you drive like a grandma?" Jas added.

I shook my head as I opened Bella's door. "I don't drive like a grandma. I drive safely." Bella blushed as I nuzzeled her neck and set her down in her chair.

Our friends looked at us like we were crazy, but let it go.

"So where are we going Sunday?" Jas asked.

Wait up what?

"What do you mean?" I asked as Bella also looked confused.

"Alice said we were all going on a triple date." Emmett answered.

I sighed, "Is that okay Bella?"

She giggled as she nodded then looked over at Alice and shook her head.

**Saturday…**

**Sunday…**

I was about to go pick up Bella for our date, when Emmett yelled out that we were all taking the jeep.

Shit!

"Emmett let me and Isabella take my car…Please!" he looked over at me and looked like he wasa about to ask why when Alice pushed us out and into the truck.

I sighed; this was not going to go well.

We picked up Jas and Rose on the way to Bella's. I got out and went to the door. Charlie opened it then looked over my shoulder at the jeep.

"I'm sorry. Alice." I said as an explanation. He shook his head and chuckled lightly.

Bella came out from the living room and said good bye to her dad.

As we walked back to the jeep Bella looked worried. "How am I supposed to get in that thing?"

"I'll help." I murmured as I looked down at my feet. "Isabella, can I tell Emmett what happened to you?"

She looked up at me, "Why…"

"Because he drives like I used to and I don't want you in the car when he drives like that." I said stubbornly.

"Okay, but only Emmett." She said in a whisper.

I nodded and lifter her into the Jeep. "Come on Emmett I need a hand."

"What! Come on Edward!" Emmett yelled back as my eyes locked with Bella's as Alice helped her with the center seat belt.

"EMMETT GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE CAR!" I yelled at him and shut the door.

Emmett grumbled as he got out. I slammed his door closed "What?"

"I need to talk to you,"

"About what?"

"You have to drive the speed limit, at most"

"What! Why?"

"Because Bella doesn't like driving fast."

He looked at me, "why" his voice was chocked,"

"Because speeding caused her to be in a wheel chair." I said as I looked at him in the eyes.

He closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths. He nodded and got back in the car. Everyone looked so confused, but kept quiet.

As Emmett began to drive, I realized he was worse than me, he wouldn't go more than ten miles per hour under the speed limit.

Jasper was about to comment but I kicked his seat. He turned to look at me but I glared at him.

The ladies stayed quiet.

We rode to the mall and after a few hours of shopping we decided to head back home.

I caught Emmett's eye and he nodded in my direction.

We drove back again at a very slow pace.

Jasper was getting frustrated along with Rose. Alice was just confused as to why Emmett was suddenly following every rule and going under the speed limit when he used to be someone who drove like a crazy man even compared to me.

"Dude…" Jasper began as I kicked his seat again. "What the hell!" he yelled at me.

I felt Bella flinch into my side and ignored Jasper as I turned to face her.

"It's okay Isabella." I said as I pulled her closer to me.

I shot jasper a look, and he kept quiet.

When we finally got back to Bella's, Emmett took out her chair for me and started walking back over to the drivers side and as I set her down she called Emmett back over.

He came back and she pulled him into a tight hug, "Thank you Brother-Bear."

"No problem Bella-Bear" he kissed her forehead than went back over to the car.

I walked Bella up to her door, where her father opened the door for us. I kissed her cheek and went back to the car.

I had barely shut the door when Rose asked, "What the hell is going on?"

I sighed, "I can't tell you guys."

"You can't or you won't?" Jasper spat back.

"He can't" Emmett spat right back.

"What the hell is up with you're driving anyways?" Rose almost yelled.

"Edward, why are you and Emmett suddenly driving so carefully?" Alice stated calmly.

"All we can say is that it is for Isabella." I said as we got to Rose, and Jasper's house. Emmett clenched his fingers around the steering wheel, Rose, Jasper and Alice froze at my tone and his reaction.

"Why?" Rose whispered.

"Ask her, but don't push her or force her into telling you anything." Emmett responded as he got out of the car to open Rose's door.

Jasper kissed Alice goodbye and Emmett hugged Rose as she looked at him worriedly. I climbed into the passenger's seat as Emmett drove home.

"Thanks man" I said as he pulled up into the garage.

"You don't have to thank me man. I have to drive safely from now on. I need to be one of the safest drivers." He whispered as saw a few tears run down his face.

I looked out the window pretending not to see, "I have to be safer. I am going to be driving her everywhere she needs to go. She has therapy every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday afternoon. She needs help with it too. Chief Swan has to get back to work Tuesdays and Thursdays but can take her on Saturdays."

We stared at each other for a few hours before finally getting out of the car and going into the house.

.

* * *

Please Review and check out the poll on my profile.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS Never let life hold you down be happy. **


	5. Chapter 5

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **check out** Unwritten and ****Doctor's Psychologist and **Cats love Bats and Street Racing

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never Let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

**

* * *

**

Last time:

"Edward, why are you and Emmett suddenly driving so carefully?" Alice stated calmly.

"All we can say is that it is for Isabella." I said as we got to Rose, and Jasper's house. Emmett clenched his fingers around the steering wheel, Rose, Jasper and Alice froze at my tone and his reaction.

"Why?" Rose whispered.

"Ask her, but don't push her or force her into telling you anything." Emmett responded as he got out of the car to open Rose's door.

Jasper kissed Alice goodbye and Emmett hugged Rose as she looked at him worriedly. I climbed into the passenger's seat as Emmett drove home.

"Thanks man" I said as he pulled up into the garage.

"You don't have to thank me man. I have to drive safely from now on. I need to be one of the safest drivers." He whispered as saw a few tears run down his face.

I looked out the window pretending not to see, "I have to be safer. I am going to be driving her everywhere she needs to go. She has therapy every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday afternoon. She needs help with it too. Chief Swan has to get back to work Tuesdays and Thursdays but can take her on Saturdays."

We stared at each other for a few hours before finally getting out of the car and going into the house.

.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Monday**

Edward POV

Bella had called and told me the Chief was taking her to school because he wanted to turn in some paperwork.

Bella's POV

Charlie had dropped me off. I was just in time so I went straight to me first class.

When it was time to leave, I followed Jasper and Alice to gym class.

The girls and I changed and then we went separate ways to class.

I was about half way to the weight training room when Mike stopped me.

I tried going around him but he wouldn't let me.

He was facing me and as he pinned my hands and arms down he.

"Hey baby, you know you want me to make you feel good." He straddled me and then began to grind against breathing was getting more labored, his grip was more painful

I screamed out but it was muffled by his chest.

I was sobbing now, I wanted him off of me but I couldn't move him.

Suddenly he was off of me.

Edward POV

I went over to the door, wondering what was keeping Bella.

Then I saw Mike on top of her. I saw red. I ran over and pulled him off of her.

I began hitting him, just punching and kicking him. I felt the pain in my knuckles but I kept going.

Then I was pulled of him.

"Edward…." Emmett yelled at me.

"Edward…" Jasper chimed as he stepped in front of me, pushing on my chest. "Bella needs you man, suck up the rage cuz Bella needs you."

I stopped resisting; Emmett let me go as I turned toward Bella who had tears running down her face.

"Isabella, are you okay?" I asked as I brushed her tears away.

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I need the both of you and Emmett, and Jasper to come to the office." I heard someone behind me say. I turned to look at who it was. It was Mr. Black.

I nodded as I held Bella close to me.

Emmett and Jasper came to stand next to me while Bella calmed down a bit.

When she was relatively calm I stood up and took her hand. Jasper took her other hand as Emmett began pushing her to the office.

They weren't sure why I had done what I had, but they knew from Bella's reaction and my actions it was justified.

By the time we had finally made it to the office my dad and Chief Swan were there along with Mike and his parents.

My all the parents eyes, along with the principal's eyes locked on my knuckles.

Mike looked like shit.

I felt Bella begin to shiver and I stopped to kneel in front of her.

"Isabella," I said as Jasper handed me her other hand, and her eyes locked with mine, "He will not come near you. Okay?" She nodded and I kissed her hands before motioning for Emmett and Jasper to stay next to her. I stood in front of her protectively. Charlie and my dad, Carlisle, raised their eye brows as they shot each other a look.

"I have explaining to do." Everyone nodded and Mike's dad jumped to his feet.

"Hell yeah you do you little bastard!" Mr. Newton yelled.

"Mr. Newton, please sit down," The principle said calmly. I saw Charlie and my dad clench their fists. Mr. Newton sat down with a huff. The principal turned toward me, "Please continue."

"I'll be more than glad to after Mike and his parents leave the room." I responded stubbornly, yet respectfully.

"Like hell we will," Mr. Newton spit out, but stayed seated.

I looked at my dad, and shook my head, "I won't explain unless they leave."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes.

The principal finally spoke, "Mr. and Mrs. Newton could you and your son please step out?"

They looked pissed but left anyways. Well Mike limped away, but still.

When he passed by me Emmett and Jasper stepped to be right next to me, blocking Bella from him completely.

The action did not go unseen by the Chief of Police.

When the door closed Charlie fixed us under his gaze, "Why are you boys so protective of Bella?"

I looked back at Bella who motioned for us to move. Emmett and Jasper stood in front of the door knowing that if I was pissed off enough to beat the crap out of Mike the Chief would be worse.

"Dad, do you remember the promise you made me after we left Phoenix?" Bella asked quietly.

The Chief sighed, "I promised no more fighting. I'm guessing what you're going to tell me will make me mad?" Bella nodded," He sighed "I promised, I will keep my promise to you"

"Then before we start talking can Carlisle fix Edward's hands?" Bella asked looking over at my knuckles.

The adults nodded. Carlisle picked up his bag from the floor and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Also, could you call one of your deputies?" Bella whispered.

Everyone but Bella and I froze.

"Why?" Charlie choked out.

I saw Emmett and Jasper reach for the door handle.

"Jasper, Emmett let the deputy finish it off." I said quietly as I avoided Charlie's question.

"Edward, Bella why would a deputy be needed?" Carlisle said as he wrapped my knuckles.

I locked eyes with Bella, "In a minute when you're done, we'll tell you." I told my dad.

Charlie finished calling the deputy, "He'll be here in a few minutes. He was just down the road patrolling.

"Can we wait for him to get here so I only have to say this once?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes.

I wanted to hold her but my hands were being held hostage by my father who had almost finished wrapping them.

Charlie was out of his chair before I could finish my thought. "Baby, are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, thanks to Edward." She said quietly.

Charlie hugged her for a few minutes.

As he pulled away from her, the deputy knocked on the door.

Emmett opened it for him letting him in.

The Newton's looked confused, Mike looked shit faced scared.

I went to stand behind Bella with my hands on her shoulders, she took a deep breath and began speaking, "I was on my way to weight training when Mike stopped me. He pinned my arms and…" she shook her head.

"He straddled her," I said through my teeth.

"I tried to push him of and yell but he was heavy and he muffled my screams. He was…pressing himself against me. I was trying to get him, off but I couldn't," Bella explained franticly, "Then he was off of me…"

"I saw what was happening from the doorway of the weight room and ran to help her. I pulled him off her and…I lost it." I said as I took over for her.

"We pulled him off of Mike. We didn't know what was going on," Jasper said glaring at Mike through the window in the door.

"But we knew Bella-bear was crying. No one makes her cry." Emmett said like a stubborn child.

Charlie and Carlisle stood they looked livid, the deputy finished writing his notes, and looked over at them, "Um…um going to go arrest him. Um, can you kids just come by the station later to sign a formal complaint and um… statement."

He looked afraid at the two Papa Bears in front of him.

He left the room and as he opened the door Mike tried to run out of the office. The deputy ran and tackled him.

"Mike Newton you are under arrest for sexual assault and attempting to evade an officer," the Deputy looked pissed.

Charlie was just breathing hard, probably trying to calm his temper.

The principal looked appalled as he tried to keep Mr. and Mrs. Newton from his office.

Carlisle looked pissed and proud at the same time.

Me, I just held Bella as she snuggled into me.

Emmett and Jasper sighed and sat on the floor resting their heads against her knees.

.

* * *

Please Review and check out the new poll on my profile.

Also the next update will be when I receive at least 8 more reviews ….

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS Never let life hold you down be happy. HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	6. Chapter 6

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the reviews here is what i promised.

Also check out _**Unwritten and Cats love Bats and Street Racing and Doctor's Psychologist. **_

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never Let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

**Last time: **

"But we knew Bella-bear was crying. No one makes her cry." Emmett said like a stubborn child.

Charlie and Carlisle stood they looked livid, the deputy finished writing his notes, and looked over at them, "Um…um going to go arrest him. Um, can you kids just come by the station later to sign a formal complaint and um… statement."

He looked afraid at the two Papa Bears in front of him.

He left the room and as he opened the door Mike tried to run out of the office. The deputy ran and tackled him.

"Mike Newton you are under arrest for sexual assault and attempting to evade an officer," the Deputy looked pissed.

Charlie was just breathing hard, probably trying to calm his temper.

The principal looked appalled as he tried to keep Mr. and Mrs. Newton from his office.

Carlisle looked pissed and proud at the same time.

Me, I just held Bella as she snuggled into me.

Emmett and Jasper sighed and sat on the floor resting their heads against her knees.

.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Monday cont.**

Edward POV

After some explaining and some calming down, Chief Swan told me to take Bella home for him.

Emmett and Jasper didn't want to leave her.

The principal said if their parents along with Rose and Alice's were okay with them leaving school then they could leave with us since we had all come in the jeep.

When we arrived at her house I carried her while Emmett got her chair. I didn't want to let her go.

She pressed the numbers on her remote and the front door opened. We went into the living room and we all settled in around her.

"Thank you … for everything," She said quietly.

**Tuesday:**

We woke up at around 6 am when the Chief called us.

We had all fallen asleep in his living room, Bella in my lap resting her head against my chest. Alice was resting against her back, with Jasper in against her knee. Rosalie had her head on Bella's lap next to Emmett's, she was on the couch and he was on the floor.

Man when we moved we were so going to be in pain.

Charlie told us that our parents said we could stay with Bella and that if we needed anything we could call the station and he would send someone or come as soon as he could.

I thanked him as he eyed me, 'Break her heart and I'll break you."

I nodded, "I will never hurt her." I whispered as to not wake Isabella.

He stared at me for a minute before leaving.

Isabella snuggled into me as the others began to stir.

They all looked up at me and Isabella from their spots around us.

They groaned as they stretched and stood up straightening out of their awkward positions.

After a few minutes Bella began to stir as well.

"Morning Isabella," I whispered as the others left to start breakfast.

She looked up at me confused, then looked around her trying to figure out where she was.

She blushed as she realized she was on my lap and had her arms around me as I had mine around her.

"Morning Eddie," she whispered.

I smiled as I kissed her cheek making her blush even more.

I stood up taking her with me, she squealed and hung onto me.

I chuckled as I sat on a stool in the kitchen, with her still in my lap.

She looked up at me shocked, "I don't want to let you go," I whispered.

She blushed deeper.

As Rose came into the room I realized that she had probably gone to the rest room, crap maybe Isabella had to go to.

"Um…do…do you need to um…" I looked at her silently asking the question.

Suddenly Alice had Isabella's chair beside me. Bella kissed my cheek as I set her down in her chair and then she wheeled of.

The others smiled at me as I watched her leave.

I sighed as I thought about everything that had happened in the last few days.

I sighed as I thought about everything that had happened in the last few days.

Bella's POV

I was glad everyone had stayed with me, but I knew it was time for me to tell them my entire story.

When I went back into the kitchen I watched them all work together to get breakfast done.

We all ate quietly and as the boys cleaned up I finally spoke.

"Guys when you're gone cleaning can I talk to everyone?" they all nodded and Edward gave me an encouraging smile.

When they were all down Edward sat me in his lap and out my feet on the couch so I was more relaxed, everyone else sat in the living room looking at me, I took a deep breath and began my story:

"As you guys know when I was eight years old my parents got a divorce and I went to live with Renee. 6 months and 2 weeks ago I we had a car accident. Renee and I were on our way home when a car slammed into the passenger's side. I was trapped for four hours before they could get me out. The car that slammed into us had been going too fast to stop at the red light. If my mom had been driving at the speed limit and not five miles per hour over, we would not have been in the intersection.

Not to mention that the other driver had just drank a beer. A week later Renee married Phil, the other driver.

For 4 weeks Renee ignored me and my new need. She knew that the man she married caused my paralysis but she didn't care. She would let me sit in my chair for hours on end. He would make fun of me because I would fall trying to get to the bathroom. Finally I was able to call Charlie and he came to me right away.

He moved me into a hotel and got everything set up to bring me here. I moved in 4 months ago and after therapy and a lot of working out I can finally maneuver my own wheel chair fairly well. I am strong enough to lift myself onto counters, in and out of cars and can go to the rest room without having my dad help me." I blushed at the end.

"But before we were able to leave Phoenix Charlie fought with Phil and yelled at Renee for everything she put me through. He promised he wouldn't fight anymore. He broke Phil's nose, three ribs, his jaw, and left him with plenty of bruises."

The guys all seemed to relax at the news that my father had taken care of the situation like they wanted to.

The girls had tears running down their faces.

My friends all hugged me and promised to help me become more independent but also promised to be there to help whenever I need it.

Edward POV

I held Isabella close as she told us her entire story.

I knew that she needed us but also that she needed us to help her become independent once more.

I loved her and I would protect her.

First it was time that I got back on track and talked to my dad about the program I had started five years ago…

.

* * *

Please Review and check out the poll on my profile.

So ten reviews = update.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS Never let life hold you down be happy. **


	7. Chapter 7

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is the last chapter i write for this story. I will be rewriting this as a new story, taking it in a different direction. This versions of the story will remain, and is NOT up for adoption.

Also check out _**Unwritten and Cats love Bats and Street Racing and Doctor's Psychologist. **_

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS. Never Let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

**Last time: **

Tuesday:

"But before we were able to leave Phoenix Charlie fought with Phil and yelled at Renee for everything she put me through. He promised he wouldn't fight anymore. He broke Phil's nose, three ribs, his jaw, and left him with plenty of bruises."

The guys all seemed to relax at the news that my father had taken care of the situation like they wanted to.

The girls had tears running down their faces.

My friends all hugged me and promised to help me become more independent but also promised to be there to help whenever I need it.

Edward POV

I held Isabella close as she told us her entire story.

I knew that she needed us but also that she needed us to help her become independent once more.

I loved her and I would protect her.

First it was time that I got back on track and talked to my dad about the program I had started five years ago…

.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Wednesday.**

Edward POV

When I got home from dropping off Isabella after school I went to Carlisle's study.

He was reading a new medical book but told me to sit down.

"Son, I wanted to let you know that I am proud of you for protecting Bella. I know you a lot about her and I am honored to call you my son." I nodded hearing the 'but' coming, "However, you know violence is never the answer. I know from your reaction that you feel very protective of Bella but please remember that police are around for a reason." I could see he was proud and giving the no violence speech out of duty.

Again I nodded. "I am sorry for fighting but I could not let him hurt Isabella. I love her Carlisle, and I would give my legs if it meant she could use hers again."

He looked at me shocked, "Edward…"

"I know, I will never be able to give her back her legs but I know I can provide for her. I know I can take care of her while she goes to school. Dad, five years ago when I could no longer take being away from Isabella and I was tired of being at home all the time and tired of hanging out with my brother and sister and their significant others you helped me get into…" There was a knock on the door interrupting me.

"Come in," Carlisle spoke.

"Hey Carlisle, Edward," Chief Swan said as he entered the office.

"Charlie, how are you?" Carlisle asked shaking his hand.

"Good thank you. I'm actually here to talk to Edward." Charlie answered turning towards me.

"What can I help you with sir?" I asked curious.

"It's Charlie remember? And I was hoping you could help me out. You see Bella no longer need to go to therapy but needs help doing some at home therapy. But I won't always be around to do it so I talked to her about it and she said she would like it if you could help her out when I wasn't able to." Charlie answered.

"Of course! I would love to help Isabella. Actually I was just talking to my dad about something that you may be interested in, especially since I would need your permission and blessing to be able to go through with it." I answered.

Charlie looked confused while my dad had his shocked impression back. "I think you should sit down Charlie," I said moving to stand so I could pace.

Charlie sat down on the couch and my dad moved into the chair I had been in.

"Okay well five years ago I was really depressed and bored, and I felt like a fifth wheel and so Carlisle got some information on an accelerated program that allowed … smart"

But Carlisle interrupted me, "Gifted Edward, geniuses not just smart,"

I felt me face heat up as I continued, "It allowed smart students to begin working towards their carrier. I took the tests to qualify and un be known to my family I was accepted into the program and began working on my degree through books and online tests and sessions." Both men were looking at me bewildered. "I…" man this was embarrassing, "I got through everything except my…um…residency, to become a doctor. But I was offered one here at the hospital. Once I do 3000 hours of service I can go to work with a doctor who offered to let me work at his office. They work mostly with children but have been thinking about adding another doctor to provide help for everyone."

"Wait all you have to do is 3000 hours and you are a doctor?" Charlie asked.

I nodded, "I did my doctorate thesis about a year ago,"

"Edward you are 18 years old, how did you do it son?" Carlisle asked.

I looked down at my shoes and stopped pacing, "I was alone most of the time. I honestly don't know how it happens but I can look at a page and just remember everything it said. I was able to get about a year's amount of work in about three months, I finished last year, like I said all I need is the 3000 hours and to take a 5 hour test."

"What does this have to do with Isabella?" Charlie asked

I cleared my throat as I looked straight into his eyes, "I want to take the test and do my hours, then I want to work in the private practice so that I don't have to be on call and have an 8 to 5 job. I want to marry Isabella and I want to take care of her. I want her to go to school and major in anything she would like. I want her to be happy and I want her to be independent. I have money from my grandparents estates and trust funds, so financially I could not work and we could the world out entire lives, buying whatever her heart desires and never need anything. I love her and I want to marry her. Why wait? O can provide for her and I can make sure that she can do whatever she wants."

Carlisle and Charlie were both staring at me,

(**Bold = Charlie, **Underlined = Carlisle)

"**You want to get a job?"**

"And marry my daughter?" 

"**Then put her through school?"**

"Or travel the world?" 

"**And give her everything she wants?"**

"And you are aware that you are both only 18 right?" 

I nodded, "Yes I love her and I want her to be happy. I could never walk away from her unless she asked me to. I love her and with what happened I feel like I need to be next to her all the time. But I know that if Emmett and Jasper help we can help Bella learn of a way to protect herself is a similar situation were to arise."

They both nodded.

"Charlie?" 

He nodded, "You need to talk to Isabella. If she wants to marry you then I have no problem as long as you don't hurt her. Also if you two do get married…umm…think that you could move into the house? I know you two will be newlyweds but I'll move into the back house. That way if you guys need anything I'm nearby and that way you won't need to remodel another house to fit her needs." He looked sheepish.

I smiled, "Charlie, with all due respect I believe you are stupid to believe that I would ever take Isabella far away from you. She loves you and you saved her from her own personal hell. She loves you so much, I don't know if I'm the only one to notice but whenever she talks to you or about you she gets this wonderful smile on her face, and if I can go everyday for the rest of my life seeing her with that smile on her face then I would be forever thankful.´

"How will you do your hours?" Carlisle asked

"It will take 7 weeks working full time. But I don't want to leave Isabella alone at school." I started to ramble. "Or I could work night shifts or part time… but I would need to sleep in the afternoons, missing time with Isabella…."

"Talk to Isabella." Charlie chuckled.

.

* * *

Please Review and check out the poll on my profile.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**PS Never let life hold you down be happy. **


End file.
